theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenmore Baldwin
}} Fenmore "Fen" Michael Baldwin is a character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Zach Tinker since 2018. Max Ehrich played the role from 2012-2015 after being dramatically aged to a teenager. Robbie Tucker played the younger Fen from 2009-2012. Biography Fen is the son of Lauren Fenmore and Michael Baldwin. Fen was born prematurely and remained in the hospital for a while. Shortly after, his mother's nemesis, Sheila Carter, came to town with her face surgically altered to look like Phyllis Summers. Sheila kidnapped Fen, Phyllis and Phyllis' baby girl, Summer Newman. Lauren tracked them to a nursing home, then held Sheila and Phyllis at gunpoint. Lauren didn't know which woman was the real Phyllis. Sheila used baby Summer as a shield. Knowing Phyllis would never do that, Lauren shot and killed Sheila. In 2010, Lauren was kidnapped by Sheila's sister, Sara Smythe. Sara, who followed her sister's example and stole Lauren's face, took over her life. Sara's plan was to kill Michael, send Fen to boarding school and live off of Lauren's money. Fen seemed to know right away that something was up and was terrifed of Sara. Sara's plan was eventually ruined by her nephew, Ryder Callahan, and Fen was soon reunited with his real mother. Fen dressed as a magician for Halloween that year. In 2011, fearing that Daisy Carter would harm him, Lauren and Michael agreed to send Fenmore to stay with his half-brother Scotty Grainger in Canada. Teen and Adult Years In June 2012, at their celebration of Michael's new job as Interim District Attorney, Lauren surprised him with the return of teenaged Fen. He was then approached by Daisy at Crimson Lights when Lauren walked in and ordered Daisy to stay away. Fen became friends with Summer who was having a hard time accepting being the daughter of Phyllis Summers. After an altercation with Phyllis, Summer disappeared with Fen, hiding out in the skating rink and briefly kissed, hinting a future romance. After convinced to returned home, Fen was chastised by his parents and urged to stay away from Summer. Fen and Summer cyber bullied Jamie Vernon, but once Summer got to know Jamie, she backed out. Fen became extreme jealous of Jamie and continued to bully him. Jamie and Fen fought on a rooftop and Jamie fell off and was badly injured. Jamie accused Fen of pushing him and Fen was arrested. He was hurt when Michael refused to believe him and this drove a wedge between Michael and Lauren. Jamie eventually admitted he lied, but the damage was done: Lauren was having a affair with Carmine Basco. Fen became an outcast and turned to drugs. He befriended a young girl named Raven who he leaned on for support and supplied him with drugs. Fen's drug addiction kept getting him into trouble and it was made more complicated when he became friends with Carmine and later learned that Carmine was sleeping with his mom. On the day Lauren was to receive a reward, Carmine publicly humiliated her by showing a tape of them in bed together. Carmine was later found dead in an alley and Michael and Lauren feared Fen had killed him, so Michael confessed to the murder to protect Fen. Fearing that he had killed Carmine and not wanting his father to go down for the murder, Fen tried to confess, but know one believed him. Fen got caught with drugs intentionally and earned a one year prison sentence. While in prison, Fen was befriended by another inmate Richard Womack, who offered him protection in exchange for a favour Fen would owe him at a later date. Fen was later release from prison, but he was afraid of going back to jail for Carmine's murder and was also afraid of Womack. Fen and Summer had become close again and Fen confided in Summer that he was planning on leaving town. Summer begged Fen not to leave, knowing he would make things worse on himself. When Fen wouldn't listen, Summer approached Michael and Lauren and they convinced Summer to trick Fen into turning himself in. Fen was arrested and confined to house arrest. Summer tried to explain herself to Fen, but he was furious with her and felt betrayed. Despite his anger with Summer, he became worried about her when she phoned him after getting high on sugar pills. Fen broke his house arrest to make sure she was okay and he was arrested and sent back to prison. Summer blamed herself for Fen's predicament but he reassured her and they reconciled. Christine Blair offered Fen an intriguing offer: if he plead guilty to Carmine's murder she would relocated him to an out of state prison where know one would know he was the son of a former DA. Fen decided to take the deal after Womack tuned his back on Fen for telling his parents about their deal, meaning he had know one to protect him. At Fen's hearing, Michael showed up with a recording proving that Carmine was alive and in Witness Protection. As a result, Fen was released from prison and the Baldwins shared a happy reunion. At the Gala for the Delia Foundation, Fen encountered Womack, who told him if he wanted to live to leave the Gala. Fen did as he was told and Womack and his partner took everyone at the Gala Hostage, including Lauren. Fen tried to sneak in, but was caught and chastised by officer Mark Harding. Eventually the hostages were released and Womack was shot and killed while struggling with Colin Atkinson. Soon after, Fen made Michael proud that he wanted to become a lawyer just like his dad, and left town for college. Fen returned for a day on October 1st, 2014. He caught up with his parents, Kevin, and Gloria. He also met Summer's husband, Austin Travers, and Mariah Copeland, who is the twin sister of Cassie Newman. Fen warned Austin that he had better not hurt Summer. Fen returns home for Christmas break, and could tell something was up by the way his parents were acting. They told him that Kevin was upset, so Fem saw him at Crimson Lights and told him he was sorry. Kevin told him Michael will be find and beat cancer with their support; Fen was shocked by the news. Despite this news, Fen still had a great Christmas with his parents. Summer confided in Fen about Mariah kissing Austin, and was upset when Fen said he was glad and that she should leave Austin. Summer stormed off, angry at Fen for his lack of support. Fen ran into Kevin at Crimson Lights and told his uncle that he had a fight with Summer. When Fen started insulting Mariah, Kevin stuck up for her; which confused him. Mariah came into Crimson Lights and Kevin went over to her and they hugged. Party and cover up Fen, along with Mariah, Kevin, Austin, Summer, Noah Newman, and Courtney Sloane were invited to a party at the Abbott cabin by Abby Newman, who suggested they play Never have I ever. Everyone grabs a cup and Kevin stops Fen and gives him a stern look. Mariah asks if Kevin really thinks Fen doesn't drink at school. Fen says that they everyone does. Kevin says he hopes Fen is doing it responsibility, and Mariah laughs. Summer said "Never have I ever had a crush on a best friend", and Fen took a drink, Kevin and Mariah looked at each other and also took a drink. The game continued to be casual fun until Fen said "Never have I ever committed murder, which causes Austin to storm out in anger. Austin comes back and apologizes for storming off like he did, saying that talking about murder made him think of his mom. Abby wants to continue the game, but Summer and Austin decide to leave. Courtney shows up and says that everyone that has to stay there because there is a bad storm out there. Someone spikes the punch, and everyone loses consciousness after drinking it. When they regain consciousness, they can't find Austin. Kevin goes out to look for him, but comes back when he can't find him. Kevin opens the closet doors and Austin tumbles out. Courtney tries to revive Austin, but pronounces him dead. Courtney finds blood by Austin's head and tells everyone not to touch the body. Everyone gets scared and starts accusing each other. Noah finds a vial in the garbage, and Fen admits he spiked the punch with a drug that was supposed to loosen everyone up, but he admitted he didn't know what it was and wouldn't say where he was. Abby starts yelling at Fen, and Kevin defends him by bringing out up the "Naked Heiress" stunt from Abby's past. Abby defends that it was a publicity stunt and that know one ended up dead. Mariah says that Abby cannot talk about Austin that way. Summer yells at Mariah to not talk about Austin at all, and Mariah screams at Summer that she was looking out for her feelings. Suddenly, Mariah remembers this is like a part from one of Plato Sphere's books. Kevin gets defensive when people start attacking Plato Sphere, and he admits he is Plato Sphere. Mariah and Fen defend Kevin, but everyone else accuses him of murder. Summer remembers hiding a bloodied bookend under one of the couch cushion. She finds it and screams in horror. Summer tearfully starts crying that she killed Austin, but Noah and Fen refuse to believe it. Courtney bags the bookend for evidence. Summer starts hyperventilating and Abby, Noah, and Fen try to calm her down. Courtney says Summer couldn't have gotten Austin into the closet, so Kevin implies that someone may have helped her. Fen snaps at his uncle, and Mariah tells Fen not to get mad at Kevin when this is his fault for drugging them. Summer takes Abby out of the room to calm her down, and Kevin scolds Fen for using drugs again. Courtney says she has to report everything that she hears, but Kevin and Noah say they won't testify about what Summer said. Courtney tells them to stop it, and says that even though Summer's confession was made under duress; she still has to report it. Kevin and Mariah make up a story about Austin slipping and hitting his head. Courtney is dismayed that they want to cover up Austin's death. Mariah says Summer doesn't deserve to go to jail. Courtney is adamant that they be honest, so Mariah asks Courtney if she wants to tell the police that there was a homicide, and know one remembers what happened because Fen drugged them. Summer finds the murder weapon, says she did it, and gets arrested. Mariah asks Courtney how that version works out for her. Courtney says what they are doing is a felony, and asks Noah to back her up; but Noah sides with Mariah, Kevin, and Fen. Courtney says they could get caught and then all of them would go to prison. Kevin suggests that she use her expertise to cover it up. Noah, Kevin, Mariah, and Fen all agree to the cover up; but Courtney says they are making a mistake. Noah apologizes to Courtney, and she cries that if she does this then she is no better than the dirty cops that think they are above the law. Noah says he is asking Courtney to save his sister because she can't save herself, so Courtney reluctantly agrees to help them. Kevin and Noah lift Austin's body, so there is no evidence. Courtney says they have to make sure the angle of the blow makes sense, and says they are going to do this right. Mariah asks Abby to take care of Summer. Kevin and Noah lay Austin on his side, with his injury laying on a rock, so it looks like he slipped and hit his head on the rock. They get there story straight: Austin went to clean snow off the roof, and Noah was helping him. Noah didn't see Austin fall and hit his head on the rock. Fen stares at the cups, and Kevin asks him if he remembers something. Fen says he didn't and goes to set up the "accident". Fen comes back and says Austin's body is gone. Noah gets ready to look for the body when the police show up. Kevin says he fell off the ladder, and Austin left to get help, and hadn't come back. Fen, Mariah, and Kevin stayed with Summer while Noah and Abby went to the Underground after they heard about the collapse. Soon after, Fen left town to return to college. Confession and parents divorce Fen returned to Genoa City and summoned everyone to the cabin. He told them that he has been in contact with the killer, and says he drugged them because he was being blackmailed into it. Fen says he was failing, and Kevin figured out that Fen hacked into the school's computers to change his grade. Summer and Noah are mad because Courtney was murdered, but he and Mariah are also mad because their mother, Sharon Newman, was arrested for the murders. Fen says he was surprised because Sharon was always cool, which just makes Noah and Mariah more angry that he didn't come forward. Paul bursts in as Noah lunges at Fen in anger, and Fen tells Paul everything. He gives him the envelope that the drugs came in. Fen is upset to find out his parents are getting a divorce, and tells them off. He runs into Kevin, who tries to comfort him. Fen admits he blames himself for Austin and Courtney's death, and rebuffs Kevin's attempts to make him feel better. Disappointing and angry with Michael, Fen doesn't even call him on Father's Day. Return to Genoa City Fen returns home in 2018 and announces to his parents that he has quit law school after one semester and decides to pursue a career in music. Crimes Committed *Bullied Jamie Vernon, eventually leading him to try and commit suicide. (2012) *Stole drugs from the hospital; sentenced to a month in prison. *Hacked into the servers at his school and changed his grade. *Blackmailed into drugging Kevin Fisher, Mariah Copeland, Noah Newman, Abby Newman, Summer Newman, Courtney Sloane, and himself (2015). * Indirectly responsible for Austin Travers's and Courtney's deaths (2015). *Conspired with Kevin, Noah, Mariah, Courtney, and Abby to cover up that Summer murdered Austin; staged it to look like an accident (2015). *Broke into his school's computer system and edited his grade (revealed 2015). Maladies and Injuries *Assaulted by Kyle Abbott. *Became addicted to drugs. *Assaulted while in prison. *Drugged himself and lost consciousness, along with Summer, Noah, Kevin, Mariah, Austin, Abby, and Courtney (2015). Video Category:Baldwin family Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:2000s Category:No Longer on the Show